


Hiding In Plain Sight - FanArt

by Myztic Art (MyzticMyanMoon)



Series: #FanArt [2]
Category: Hiding In Plain Sight - Fandom, NCIS, Xanthe Walters BDSM Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, St. Andrew's Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyzticMyanMoon/pseuds/Myztic%20Art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my love of Xanthe's 'Hiding In Plain Sight'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding In Plain Sight - FanArt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/gifts), [Xanthe Walter (Xanthe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hiding in Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126151) by [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe). 



 

* * *

  

[ ](http://s1300.photobucket.com/user/Zabi_Dee/media/Mobile%20Uploads/45B72737-AC81-4CB2-B0C9-CD7AF5F6727F_zps7f44aa46.jpg.html)

 

* * *

 

You can find me at: 

[MMMoonFiction](https://m.facebook.com/MMMoonFiction?ref=bookmark)

 


End file.
